


Korrigan : Vengeance of Spite Podfic

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: The Korrigan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Amputation, Anger, Demons, Gen, Hate, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Also known as the Five times Korrigan crossed paths with companions for the first time, and one time she did not.Aka Korrigan the Spirit of Spiteful Vengeance.MCIT 2019 week prompt fic for Spirit Sunday. The version of Korrigan where she goes off-plan, and doesn't make it out of the Fade as she was supposed to.





	Korrigan : Vengeance of Spite Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yummychii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Korrigan : Vengeance or Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104261) by [GrumpkinVicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky). 

**Author's Note:**

> For Yummychii, because you asked more than once ;)
> 
> I make no apologies for how bad it sounds <3


End file.
